Some conventional information processing unit comprises a main body having a CPU, a keyboard and a display unit, and a file basestation having an external storage such as floppy disk drive (hereinafter, abbreviated to FD•D). Normally, with the main body placed on the file basestation, this information processing unit is used in a combined state of both, whereas, disconnected from the file basestation, the main body alone is used at the moving time of an operator. In the file basestation, many connectors for the signal connection to various external equipment are provided, whereas the number of connectors for the signal connection to external equipment is reduced to the necessary minimum in the main body. Such a provision of many connectors and the like in the file basestation is because, if the main body and a plurality of external equipment are cable-connected via connectors, there occurs the need for individually disconnecting the cables connected to the main body when an operator disconnects the main body from the file basestation and uses the main body alone to move to somewhere else.
Like this, in the background art, the information processing unit comprises two bodies of the main body and the other device (here, file basestation), while the function of the main body on one side is minimized and a function to be extended is afforded to the other device, thus promoting the function furnished as information processing unit and maintaining the portability of the main body on the other hand.
Incidentally, those composed of two bodies of the main body and the other device are described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 8-123589 and the like.
In the background art mentioned above, however, there are problems that many cables connected to many connectors of a file basestation must be disconnected, thus taking awfully much labor, when one needs the external storage together with the main body of information processing unit at the moved site and goes with the file basestation as well as the main body.
The present invention is made with an eye to such conventional problems and its object is to provide an information processing unit and the information processing related unit in which no labor on disconnecting many cables is required when one goes with the file basestation as well as the main body while maintaining the portability of the main body.